SH: The Room
by jnotg
Summary: Hace años que me mude a el apartamento 302, mi vida era feliz a pesar de todo por lo que eh pasado; Ahora que estoy en universidad puedo mantenerme sola y no necesito a los demás para salir adelante. Todo eso cambio cuando por una extraña razón no podía abandonar el apartamento...


Hola pues aquí traigo otro fic que me salió al jugar silent hill 4 :Pues tecnicamente la historia es similar pero le agregare y le cambiare unas cosas no sera igual al juego..

Pues planeo que este fic sea de unos veinte o treinta caps porque me gustan las historias largas, ademas de que requerirá explicaciones para que sea comprendible y de fácil lectura.

La nota es diferente: K-ON No me pertenece, al igual que LA historia de SILENT HILL y el videojuego y todo eso... solo fue una idea y pues trataré de hacerlo diferente pero con la misma temática.

Pues ahora que termine los anuncios aquí empieza:

**GRACIAS POR LEER :) **

* * *

**Introducción: Esta es mi historia..**

Soy Ritsu Tainaka y tengo 19 años soy de estatura alta, pelo castaño, ojos color ámbar, no estoy muy desarrollada sexualmente y visto como chico. Y esta es mi historia…

Cuando entre a la preparatoria mis padres se habían separado y como era hija única tenia que elegir entre vivir con mi padre o con mi madre, no elegí a mi padre el era descuidado y además alcohólico mientras tanto mi madre me quería y mucho, pero dijo que no podría cuidar de mí. Así que decidí no vivir con ninguno de ellos y me fui de la ciudad para irme a vivir con mi abuelo. El cambio fue drástico y comencé una vida totalmente nueva:Cambie de país, Cambie de preparatoria, cambie mi forma de ser, (antes era una chica que se llevaba bien con casi todas las chicas de la escuela, toda mi vida había estado en escuelas donde solo había chicas pero al cambiar de residencia con mi abuelo ahora estaba en una preparatoria mixta y para mi mala suerte al llegar cometí un error al chocar con el más rico y arrogante de la escuela el cual empezó a molestarme después de dicha accidente) También cambie en el hecho de ahora portar uniforme de chicos ya que al inscribirme mi abuelo dijo que era un varón.

Viví con mi abuelo por casi todo el primer año de preparatoria pero él murió por una enfermedad, que aún no se detectaba con certeza cual era, Al morir me dijo donde estaba un dinero que él ahorro durante toda su vida y me dijo que empezara de nuevo y que le echara muchas ganas; que mi vida aún no la disfrutaba plenamente y que debía dejar el pasado atrás.

Después de que mi abuelo muriera vendí la casa, no se me dificulto el venderla ya que mi abuelo dejo todo listo solo para que firmaran y se quedaran con las escrituras y la propiedad, con ese dinero pague los gastos de la escuela y la comida, aparte de que rente un apartamento para mí sola,en un edificio de apartamentos en South Ashfield Heights. Era una ciudad de tamaño medio y mi apartamento igual pero aún así todo iba de maravilla.

Después de eso seguí adelante y empecé a trabajar para pagar todo los gastos; Cuando me inscribí a la universidad tuve mal karma ya que me tope con el mismo chico que me hacia la vida imposible en la preparatoria. Vestí de chico dentro y fuera de la universidad para que no me molestara y dijera que mentí en la preparatoria sobre mi verdadero género, pero eso no evito que me volviera a hacerme la vida en la escuela imposible: Cuando entre a la universidad era anti-social y solitaria no le hablaba a nadie, difícilmente escuchaban mi voz, tanto así que decidieron apodarme la muda.

A pesar de todo eso mi vida no estaba tan mal.

Hace años que me mude a el apartamento 302, mi vida era feliz a pesar de todo por lo que eh pasado; Ahora que estoy en universidad puedo mantenerme sola y no necesito a los demás para salir adelante.

Todo eso cambio cuando empecé a tener la misma pesadilla cada noche, llevan tan solo cinco días en el que me quede encerrada en el departamento sin poder salir.

La puerta fue sellada, por dentro, con candados y cadenas que de pronto aparecieron. A parte de eso, la tele ya no funcionaba… la conectaba y no prendía por más que lo intentara.., el teléfono estaba sin señal y no podía llamar y aparte mi celular no tenia recepción. Gritaba para que alguien viniera y me sacara de una buena vez, pero mis gritos no se escuchaban, Las ventanas fueron selladas, era imposible romperlas y no podía salir.

Todo eso paso hace solo cinco días, pero esto ya no me da buena espina… De algún modo u otro trataré de salir de aquí, O buscare la razón por la cual está pasando todo esto…

* * *

Que les pareció?:)

Espero y les guste así que dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias o torturas, la clasificación es M por contenidos de violencia, temas pues un poco sexuales además de el uso de lenguaje crudo al narrarla.

También lamento informales que pues por causas de que tengo otro fic en progreso pues planeo actualizar esta historia hasta que termine el otro lo cual llevará mucho tiempo ya que pues como quien dice, los caps que llevo en la otra historia no es ni la introducción, ta no empieza lo bueno en el fic.

Pero pues si les gustó y pues quieren saber más sobre esto pues le dedicare aunque sea un cap por més y así. Ustedes digan.

Que pasen bonito día:)


End file.
